


Right Beside You

by absepa



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absepa/pseuds/absepa
Summary: After their comfortable lives fall apart, Rhett and Link are left to create a future for themselves.





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic--in fact, my first narrative writing, ever. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

“Okay, son. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.” Link clicked off the call and stood quickly. Rhett watched Link intently; it was clear from his tone of voice and furrowed brow that he had just gotten bad news.

“What’s up, man? You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Link said, a little shakily. “That was Lincoln. Mr. Bobby died this morning. I have to go home.”

“Want me to get flights for us?” Rhett asked gently.

“You’re going with me?” Link asked, brightening a little.

“Of course. I need to pay my respects…and…I thought you might like the moral support.”

“Thanks.” Link caught Rhett’s eye briefly, the relief in his voice and look of gratitude saying far more than his terse response ever could. “I guess we need to leave as early as possible tomorrow morning. I’m gonna head home and pack. Can you take care of Dolly, too?” he asked. Normally his dachshund pup would travel with him to North Carolina, but he knew this trip would be difficult. He might not be able to give her the attention she needed, and he didn’t want to burden his mom.

“I’ll take care of everything,” Rhett said firmly. “Do what you need to do. Let me know if you need some company.”

“Thank you, seriously,” Link said, looking Rhett in the eye again quickly. “I’ll be okay.”

Rhett turned to his phone, making flight arrangements, rescheduling a meeting, finishing a few emails. Within a half hour, he was gathering little Dolly, along with his own pup, Merlene, and heading out the door toward Stevie’s office.

“Stevie?” he asked, ducking through the door to her office, praying she hadn’t left for the day.

“Hey, I just talked to the folks at…” Stevie glanced up from her computer and stopped short, seeing the look on Rhett’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Lincoln just called. Mr. Bobby died this morning. Link and I need to fly out tomorrow. He’s gone home to pack.”

Stevie’s lovely face darkened with concern. “Oh, Rhett. This is going to be so hard for him.”

“I know. It’s going to be a nightmare. I’ve been worried about him anyway.”

“Me too,” Stevie murmured. Everyone had been worried about Link lately. “Want me to take care of Dolly and Merlene? They love it at my house.”

Rhett’s smile lit his face fleetingly. “I was hoping you would ask. You’re the best.”

“I know,” Stevie answered matter-of-factly, scooping Dolly into her lap and settling Merlene comfortably next to her. “Take care of him, okay?”

“I’ll try my best,” Rhett answered, the concern in his eyes matching Stevie’s as he turned, ducking again through the doorway.

Rhett climbed hurriedly into his roomy four-wheel-drive truck, his mind miles away as he ran through the list of things he needed to do. Whipping out of the studio parking lot, he headed for the 405, praying that traffic would be light, then grimacing when he saw the gridlock. He wouldn’t be getting home anytime soon. He turned on some music, settling in for a long wait. Glancing down at his tanned hand on the steering wheel, he was struck again—for the thousandth, millionth time?—by the absence of the ring he had worn for so long. Someday, he thought, he was going to get used to not seeing it there. Maybe someday soon.

***

Jessie’s cancer was diagnosed two days after Rhett and Link had won the Grand Jury Prize at the Sundance Film Festival. Just like that—from the highest of highs on Saturday, to the deepest despair of their lives on Monday. She had been feeling unwell for a couple of months, but it didn’t seem serious; shoulder pain that she blamed on a too-vigorous workout, a couple of sharp headaches after a string of late nights. The diagnosis hit them like a ton of dynamite: Late-stage, small-cell lung cancer. It had already metastasized to her brain. Inoperable, the doctors said.

In true Jessie fashion, she fought it like a tiny, determined warrior. They spent every possible minute together, making memories with the boys, and as little time as possible at the cancer center for the treatments that helped to ease her symptoms. Rhett stepped back from his work at Mythical Entertainment, Shepherd took a break from his studies, Locke postponed his diving training, and--all together--they tackled Jessie’s bucket list. They sailed, snorkelled, surfed, ate good food, listened to music and sang at the top of their lungs. The boys had always loved camping, so they spent as many evenings as they could cuddled up together in a happy heap beside a flickering campfire. Constantly talking. Reliving all the good times, preparing the boys for their future. Loving each other as hard as they could, knowing that their time was too short.

The end was mercifully quick. Jessie went from feeling relatively well to being unable to leave her bed in the span of a couple of days. Less than a week later, Rhett and the boys, Link and Christy and their kids, family and friends all crowded around Jessie and made sure her last moments were filled with love and light. Rhett took comfort in knowing that she entered Heaven with a smile on her face, her boys’ hands in hers. There was no doubt in her mind that she was loved.

Now, two years later, Rhett was just starting to feel alive again, learning to navigate his early fifties alone. For the first year, he had felt nothing, totally numb; he was in a boat, alone, and the rest of the world was back on shore. He could see them there as through a heavy fog, dimly, living their everyday lives, while he drifted in a sea of emptiness. It had been hard to function every day, but he forced himself. Jessie had told him, many times, that he had to go on living after she was gone--for the boys, of course, but also for Link. She knew, probably better than anyone, that they needed each other more than either of them would ever admit. What she hadn’t known then was that the saddest time of Rhett’s life would also turn out to be the worst time of Link’s.

***

Garment bags in hand, Rhett and Link crossed to their departure gate. They still drew appreciative glances as they strode through the busy lobby, tall and handsome. Rhett’s hair was greying, the ridiculous poof of the past replaced by a shorter ‘do, artfully mussed. Many days spent at the beach since Jessie’s death had left him deeply tanned, and fitter than ever—paddle boarding, his favorite escape, was also good exercise. Rhett’s best feature, his beautiful, indefinable blue-grey-green eyes, were outlined now by a few wrinkles, but he didn’t look his age, especially when he smiled. He just needed a reason to smile more often. So did Link. His face was more deeply lined than Rhett’s, the consequence of too much worrying. His hair was as thick as ever, just a few silver strands at the temples. He wore it cut close, and didn’t fuss with it much anymore unless he and Rhett had an interview or appearance scheduled. Link was still thin, painfully so, since he often had to remind himself to eat. His bright, piercing blue eyes were usually shadowed. Sleep had become a problem.

Rhett and Link flew first-class these days; success did have its perks. A few fans had approached them near the boarding area, and they shook hands and posed for photos, gracious even though they didn’t feel like it. They never forgot that these were the people who made their current lifestyle possible.

Settling in to their comfortable seats and very grateful for the leg room, Rhett eyed Link cautiously. He had said almost nothing on the drive to the airport, forehead furrowed deeply. He always was a worrier. “You okay, Link?” “Yeah, I’m okay,” he answered, not meeting Rhett’s eyes. “I didn’t sleep well last night—you know I don’t like being home alone. I missed Dolly.” He chuckled a little. “As if a nine-pound dog was gonna protect me or something.”

Rhett smiled, kindly. “I know. I missed Merlene, too. Been thinking about getting another dog. Maybe I’ll do that when we get back.”

“Sounds good, man.” Link appreciated Rhett’s attempts to draw him out. “I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we get to RDU.” Link settled his headphones on his ears, leaning back. Sleeping on planes wasn’t usually a problem for him, but he didn’t really want to nap now. He just couldn’t bear to talk. Apprehension about the situation he would face back home made it impossible for him to concentrate on anything, including a conversation with his best friend.

***

The events of the two years since Jessie’s death had changed Link, shaken his world to the core. He was no longer a goofy man-child. His thousand-watt smile flashed a lot less often. It was a good thing that he and Rhett worked less in front of the camera now—he would never have been able to muster up the kind of enthusiasm needed to do a show like Good Mythical Morning. Some days it took a call from Rhett just to get him out of bed.

Link had been shattered when Jessie was diagnosed. It killed him, always had, to see Rhett in pain. He knew Christy was hurting, too--Jessie was her best friend--and he tried to reach her, but she seemed to grow more and more distant. It wasn’t like her; they had always talked everything out. But they were both so busy. They tried to help care for Rhett and Jessie while Link picked up most of the promotional work for the new film.

In hindsight, Link could see that Christy had actually started drifting away from him a year before Jessie died, when Lando left for college with Shepherd. It was early for Lando, but Christy had taught the kids so well at home that they were always far above grade level. Lando and Shep were so close, just as Rhett and Link had been, and Lando couldn’t stand the thought of Shep going off to school without him. So Link and Christy had relented, even though he still seemed too young, and sent him to San Diego to live in a little apartment with his best friend while they studied oceanography.

After Lando left, for the first time in over 20 years, Christy had no one to care for. Rhett and Link were busier than ever, finishing up the film and doing press, and Link could tell that he and Christy were growing further apart. _After Sundance_ , he thought. _We will go away together, take a nice long vacation, and I will make everything right again_. Then Jessie was diagnosed with cancer. And everything started falling apart.

Link and the family were at home in North Carolina, the first Christmas after Jessie’s death, when he found out about the affair. Christmas had been much more subdued than usual; they were all hurting. Missing not just Jessie, but Christy’s mom, and Rhett’s dad, who had both passed away within the past few years. Holidays were harder now.

Lily and her husband, Eli, were staying with Link and Christy at Christy’s dad’s house; Lincoln and his fiancée, Ellie, were at Link’s mom’s. They had all spent the day after Christmas with Mr. Bobby, eating leftovers and playing games. Rhett and the boys had come over for a while, and Lando had gone back to stay with them at Mama Di’s. It had been a pretty good day, all things considered, even though Rhett was hollow-eyed and didn’t smile much. Link and Christy were watching a movie in the den, after Mr. Bobby went to bed, when she left the room to let the dog out. Her phone, on the couch near Link, beeped. Link glanced at it, thinking it might be a text from one of the kids. He had never been the type of husband to look through his wife’s phone, but he couldn’t ignore the words that popped up on the lock screen: _Thinking of you tonight, baby. Wish I could see you. Can’t wait till tomorrow._

***

Settling in for the four-hour flight, Rhett could tell that Link wasn’t actually asleep—the fact that his mouth was closed was a dead giveaway—but he left him in peace. Being a bit of an introvert himself, he never liked to push someone who wasn’t ready to talk. Besides, Link had plenty of reasons to be apprehensive about this trip home. Recent history between him and Christy had been nothing short of disastrous.

***

On the night that Link found out about Christy’s affair, Rhett’s phone had rung at midnight, jarring him out of a fitful sleep. Disoriented in his mom’s guest room, he swiped for his phone on the dresser, nearly dislodging Merlene from her customary sleeping spot in his armpit. When he saw it was Link, he considered letting it ring. He didn’t need anyone checking up on him, no matter how well-intentioned. But he went ahead and answered, a little roughly. “Yeah, Link?”

When he heard Link’s voice, he forgot his irritation. Link had obviously been crying, and sounded nearly hysterical. “Rhett, can you come get me? I need a ride.” Rhett bolted out of bed, long limbs flailing for pants and a shirt. “Sure man, where are you? What’s wrong?”

“I—I can’t tell you right now. I’m on the edge of Kinston, headed toward Fuquay.”

“What do mean, on the edge of Kinston? Did your car break down? Why are you out at midnight?” Rhett was dressed now, grabbing for keys and his wallet, growing more concerned by the minute.

“No, I’m walking. Please come. I can’t, I can’t…” Link’s voice trailed off, wracked with sobs.

Rhett found Locke watching tv, and told him quietly that he was headed out to pick up Link. He slipped out the back door, careful not to wake his mom—he knew she would ask questions—and headed to his rental car.

He drove like a bat out of hell through town, fishtailing slightly on the curves. He and Link had driven these roads so many times that it was like muscle memory; he didn’t even need to think about where he was going. Instead, his mind cast frantically about, wondering what could have happened. Why was Link walking? What had happened? He and Christy had frequent spats, and occasional full-on fights, but he had never called Rhett in the middle of the night crying like this.

Drawing closer to Kinston, Rhett started watching the sides of the road more closely. This area wasn’t well-lit, and it would be difficult to see Link, with his dark hair and black jacket. He clicked on his brights, and suddenly slammed on the brakes, tires squealing. The bright lights had caught the glint of something, in the trees, just inches from Rhett’s bumper. It was Link, cowering. The flash of light had been the reflection from his glasses.

Rhett leapt from the car, shaking. “Link! You scared the crap out of me, man! Why didn’t you move?”

As he got closer, Rhett saw that Link was shaking uncontrollably, barely able to stand. He was barefoot, wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. The temperature was twenty degrees, with snow on the ground. Rhett had been driving for 20 minutes, at least; he had no idea how long Link had been outside like this, but he was afraid he might have hypothermia. Tugging off his warm jacket, he wrapped it around Link, dressing him like a child. Sliding one long arm around his best friend’s shoulders, he pulled him to the car and sat him gently in the seat, buckling the seatbelt. Link looked up, meeting his gaze, but he was still incoherent; his eyes were wild, pupils completely blown.

Rhett climbed in the car, blasting the heat, unsure what to do. Should he take Link to the emergency room? Take him home to Mama Di’s? Rhett loved his mama, but he knew she would have a million questions, and he was equally sure that Link was in no shape to answer them. Suddenly, he had an idea. He picked up his phone and dialed Charles.

Link’s dad in his late seventies was much as he had always been; handsome, laconic, perpetually tan. His thick, wavy hair, now completely grey, nearly reached his shoulders. He answered the door, looking quizzically at Rhett, who was dragging Link along, barefoot and wrapped in Rhett’s too-large jacket.

“Son, what’s wrong? Rhett? You boys been drinkin’ or somethin’?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong, Charles. He called and asked me to pick him up. I found him walking from Kinston like this, half-frozen. Can we make some coffee?” Rhett pulled Link inside, guiding him to the sofa, covering him with a blanket. “And do you have some socks we can put on him?”

Nancy’s head popped around the doorframe. “I’m making coffee, Charles, and here are some socks. The poor boy looks half-frozen.”

As he was settling Link on the couch, wondering what to do next, Rhett’s phone beeped—a text from Locke: _Where r u Dad? Lincoln just called saying that all hell broke loose at Mr. Bobby’s. They can’t find Link is he with u?_ Rhett answered quickly, knowing that Locke would worry: _Link’s ok, we’re with Charles. I don’t know what happened. Tell Lincoln to call me._ Nancy brought coffee, casting concerned glances in Link’s direction, but not wanting to interfere. Rhett’s phone rang; it was Lincoln, his young voice strained and apprehensive.

“Rhett? Locke says Dad is with you. Is he okay?” Rhett stepped into the hallway, his voice low. “I found him walking on the edge of town, barefoot and wearing a t-shirt. He’s barely coherent. What the hell happened over there?” Lincoln drew a deep breath, then sighed.

“Lily called me, yelling about Mom and Dad being in a huge fight. Dad said something to Mom and apparently, PaPa got involved and told Dad to leave the house and never come back. Lily is furious with Dad and yelling at me and I have no idea what’s going on. I was asleep.”

Now it was Rhett’s turn to sigh. Lily would side with her mom, no matter what, so he still had no unbiased account of what had happened. “Lincoln, I’m gonna try to talk to him. Whatever else happens, he’s safe here for the night. I will take care of him. Get some sleep. I will call you in the morning.” Lincoln sounded relieved and more than glad to go back to bed.

Wishing he was back in bed, too, Rhett turned to Link. Sitting close beside him on the sofa, he placed his hand gently on his friend’s shoulder. “Link, I just talked to Lincoln. He’s worried about you. I need to know what happened at Mr. Bobby’s.” At the sound of his son’s name, Link turned to Rhett, noticing for the first time where he was. He clutched Rhett’s hand as if he were drowning. “Rhett, Christy is having an affair.”

Nancy, perceptive in ways that Charles could never be, knew that this conversation needed to be between Rhett and Link and no one else. “Boys, now that we’re sure you’re okay, we’re gonna go back to bed. C’mon, Charles. Leave the boys be. They need to talk.” Charles glanced from Nancy to his son, confused by the way Link was holding Rhett’s hand and the intensity of their gaze. He stopped to pat Link awkwardly on the shoulder. “G’night, son. I’ll see ya in the morning.” Link barely noticed, his eyes never shifting from Rhett.

After they had left, still casting worried glances in Link’s direction, Rhett turned to Link. “How do you know?” Link’s eyes filled with tears again, overflowing as the words poured out. He told Rhett about the text, and how he had confronted Christy. About how she admitted that she had been Skyping with her high school boyfriend, Dan, for months—since before Jessie got sick. How she accused Link of abandoning her when Jessie died, choosing to comfort Rhett instead. She had lost her best friend, and Dan had been there for her when she needed him, she said; they had fallen in love. She had planned to tell Link after New Year’s. And she was planning to move back, home to North Carolina. To be with Dan.

All that time, Link hadn’t looked at Rhett, focusing instead on his free hand, twisted in the blanket. Now, he raised his clear, beautiful blue eyes. Rhett had never seen them filled with such sorrow; his heart ached, while his chest burned with fury at Christy. “We were arguing, and I guess we were getting pretty loud. Lily and Eli woke up, and Mr. Bobby. Rhett, I called her a whore. I called Christy a whore in front of our daughter.” Link crumpled, wracked with sobs again. Rhett wrapped his arms around him, knowing there was nothing else he could do or say.

After a few minutes, Link raised his head; Rhett hastily wiped his own streaming eyes. Link continued, his voice hitched occasionally with fresh sobs. “Mr. Bobby was furious. You know Christy is his baby girl and can do no wrong in his eyes, even though she’s the one who cheated. Lily was in the background, screaming and crying that she hated me and never wanted to see me again. Rhett, he…he pulled a gun on me. Told me to get out of his house and not come back. I was scared—you know I don’t like guns—and everybody was acting so crazy that I was afraid he might actually shoot me. So I just left. Didn’t think about shoes or a jacket or where I would go or anything. I had been walking for about 15 minutes when I realized I had my phone in the pocket of my pants. And that’s when I called you. Guess it’s a good thing, too, because I probably would have frozen to death out there.” Now that the words were out, Link seemed to be calming down. His breath was more even, and he had stopped shaking. Tears still glistened on his lashes as he turned to look up at his friend. “What do I do now, Rhett?”

Rhett and Link had ended up talking for hours, huddled in blankets on the couch in Charles’ family room. Just before daybreak, they headed up to bed. Rhett joined Link in the guest room without even thinking about how it might look; he didn’t want to leave Link alone when he was still so fragile, the pain so fresh. After just a few hours of fitful sleep--he and Link did not fit well in a double bed--Rhett awoke to the smells of bacon and coffee. Reaching for his phone, he saw texts from Locke and Shepherd, and missed calls from Lincoln and Lando. His boys, all of them; he and Jessie had always loved Link’s kids like their own. But he knew he had to have a clear head before he spoke to them, which meant he needed a shower, and something to eat. Link was still sleeping, so he pulled his pants on quietly and stepped out the door.

In the hallway, he was met by Charles, who looked startled. With raised eyebrows and wide eyes fixed on Rhett, he said quietly, “Y’all didn’t have to share a room, Rhett. We have another bedroom, y’know.” Not willing to get into that kind conversation just then, Rhett sidestepped quickly. “Thanks for letting me stay, Charles. I think Link will be okay but we have a lot to do. Do you mind if I shower?”

Charles, still eyeing him appraisingly, answered, “Naw, son, of course not. Nancy’s got breakfast ready in the kitchen when you’re done.”

Once he had showered and dressed, wishing for clean clothes, Rhett filled a plate with Nancy’s good bacon, eggs, and scratch biscuits. His infamous appetite had diminished somewhat as he’d gotten older, but he was still a big man and needed fuel, especially when he didn’t know what kind of situation he might be facing with Link that day.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he sat down to eat and call the boys. Talking to Lincoln and Lando was tougher than he’d expected. Lincoln was so much like his father—sensitive, kind, wore his heart on his sleeve. The two were very close, always had been, and Lincoln was firmly on Link’s side in this fight. He knew his dad was hurting, and he wanted to be with him. He told Rhett he’d be there in a couple of hours. Lando was harder to figure out; he was a quiet young man who kept his feelings hidden even in the best of times. Rhett knew that if he shared with anyone, it would be Shepherd, so he didn’t press. Shep would make sure he was okay. Rhett’s own boys were understandably upset, hurting for their friends and shaken by what had happened. The two families were so close; there had never been a day in their lives when the kids weren’t there for each other, and now Lily wouldn’t speak to any of them. The pain of losing Jessie was still so raw, too. Rhett’s heart broke for them. As he was saying goodbye to Shep, he heard footsteps in the hallway. Turning from the table, he saw Link standing in the doorway. He looked like hell.

***

Checking his watch, Rhett saw that there was at least another hour before they landed at RDU. It looked like Link had given up on feigning sleep, and was actually napping, mouth agape. As always, Rhett envied his ability to sleep on planes. Link’s head tipped onto Rhett’s shoulder; a wave of affection for his friend made him smile. Good circumstances or bad, he could always count on Link to fall asleep on his shoulder at some point during every flight. Not wanting to disturb him, and with nothing else to do, he thought back again, to those days after Link’s world fell apart.

***

Rhett had realized that he needed to get Link out of the volatile situation in North Carolina as quickly as possible, had to keep him away from Christy and her father. Once they were back in California, he knew, Link would busy himself with work and the boys.

They had flown home the next day, after saying difficult goodbyes to their parents, who still didn’t fully understand what had happened. As they were leaving for the airport, Sue had pulled Rhett away, clutching his arm. “Rhett, take care of him, will you? Can you? I know he had been tryin’ to take care of you since Jessie…” she trailed off, not wanting to exacerbate the pain in Rhett’s eyes. He in turn read concern etched on her face, knowing what her only child meant to her, and he made the promise. “I will take care of him, Sue. We will take care of each other. We will get back to work and we’ll be alright.”

Back in California, Rhett and Link had returned to some semblance of normal life—with one exception. Rhett had moved Link temporarily into his own house, knowing that he did not need to be alone in the home he had shared for two decades with Christy.

When she flew out to pack up her things, Rhett took Link and the boys camping. They traveled from Death Valley, one of their favorite spots, to the redwood forests, to the beaches near Big Sur. For nine days, they had lived like cavemen, eating campfire food and never bathing; hiking and sunning on warm rocks during the day, singing and playing guitars around the fire at night.

On the last night out, Link and Rhett sat the boys down and talked to them. About how much they loved them, and how sorry they were that everything had changed. They all hugged each other and cried, knowing that Locke and Shepherd missed their mom, too, and that none of their lives would ever be the same. As their tears were drying, Shepherd, who never held back his opinion, said, “Dad? Can we be done hugging now? I love y’all, but we STINK.” Their laughter, the first anyone had heard from Link in weeks, had rung out over the quiet dunes.

As they drove home to LA alone—the boys wanted to ride together—Link told Rhett that he planned to go back to his own house. “I appreciate you takin’ me in, man,” Link said, glancing from the steering wheel to smile fleetingly at Rhett, “but I have to get used to living on my own now. Christy’s stuff is out of the house, she’s moved on, and I have to make a life for myself. Somehow.”

So they had. With their children grown, wives gone, and a world of pain between them, Rhett and Link had tried to start living again. They threw themselves into work, preferring to spend long hours at their desks together instead of at home alone. They wrote, recorded music, directed and produced for others, but spent little time in front of the camera. Neither of them had the heart to be funny anymore.

***

Feeling the plane begin its descent, Rhett gently shook Link awake. “Link? We’re home, man.”


	2. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home for Mr. Bobby's funeral, Rhett tries to help Link keep it together.

As they headed out of the Raleigh-Durham airport toward their rental car, Link realized that it had taken about 15 seconds for him to go from disoriented and sleepy to full-on panic mode. It was painfully familiar to him, this feeling; panic was his oldest and worst friend. Thoughts of what he might be facing in Kinston, at the funeral home, made him nauseous. He hadn’t eaten since before Lincoln’s phone call, over 24 hours ago. The North Carolina air was thick and humid, even this late in September. The parking lot swam before his eyes and he tripped over the curb, falling sharply to his knees, his heavy garment bag dropping to the ground. Rhett, a few steps ahead, heard the clatter and turned to find Link on the grass, pale and sweaty. His jeans were torn and one knee was bleeding. “Link! Link, talk to me, man! What is it?” Link turned from Rhett and retched, cursing his weak stomach. Rhett knelt on the grass beside him, clutching his arm, face etched with worry. “Link?” Are you gonna be okay, bo? Do I need to get somebody?”

His vision clearing, Link tried to stand. “I’m okay, man. I just need something to eat. Got a granola bar or anything on you?” Rhett grasped him by the elbows, easily lifting him to a sitting position. Cursing Link mentally for scaring him half to death, he ordered, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Rhett loped back into the airport, returning quickly with some granola bars and bottled water. He passed them to Link, ordering him firmly to stay there and eat while he brought the car around. Link sat on the small grassy median, eating and feeling foolish, as people passed, casting quizzical looks in his direction. _Why can’t I get a grip on myself? Why am I always falling apart? Rhett never falls apart_.

After a few minutes, Rhett drove up in a large, comfortable sedan. He scooped up Link’s bag without speaking, loading it into the trunk, and stretched out his hand to help Link up from his place on the grass. Link’s pride wanted him to make a snide remark, scoff at the hand that was offered, but he knew he needed it.

In the car, headed toward Sue’s house, Rhett turned to Link. “I know being here is tough for you, Link, but you have to take care of yourself. We’re not kids anymore. Forgetting to eat and falling could be really dangerous for you. We…” he swallowed, steadying himself, “There are a lot of people who love you and don’t want to see you fall apart.”

Link bristled at first, hating to be told what to do, but his face softened at the catch in Rhett’s voice. Despite everything, it warmed his heart to know that Rhett cared that much. “Okay, Rhett. If you wanna stop somewhere on the way to Mom’s, I will eat a big, healthy breakfast.” He smiled wryly. “And then there will be plenty for me to throw up when Christy kicks me out of the funeral home.”

After breakfast, back in the car, Rhett and Link spent the rest of the drive in silence. Rhett turned the radio on, low, to their favorite country station. Link rested his head on the window, trying to sleep but failing, filled with dread at the thought of seeing Christy. And Lily. Just the thought of Lily brought back, too sharply, the worst hurt of all.

 ***

About a year after Christy left, after the divorce papers were all signed and the property divided and everything officially ended, Link was awakened very early one morning by a phone call from his mom. “Link? Honey? Sorry to wake you so early, but I thought you would want to know. Lily’s in labor. The baby will probably come today.”

Hearing the word “baby,” Link’s heart dropped, the pain knocking the wind out of him. He had heard people talk about heartache, but he had never comprehended that it was this physical. He sat up in bed, raking his hands through his hair. “Mom, I will be there as soon as I can. Will she see me? Will I be able to see the baby?”

Lily hadn’t spoken to him since the night at Mr. Bobby’s, when Link called Christy a whore. She wouldn’t take his calls, or respond to texts. She loved her Nana too much to cut her out, though, so Link’s mom was able to see her and keep him filled in on what was going on in her life. Link had prayed, in the months since he found out Lily was pregnant, that impending motherhood would soften her heart toward him. He wanted desperately to see his first grandchild.

“Honey, I don’t know,” Sue said honestly, the hurt caused by the divide in her family evident in her voice. “I’ve tried to talk to her, but I can’t tell if she’s listenin’.”

“Well, I’m coming anyway,” Link answered. “I’ll see you as soon as I can get there.” Ending the call, he dialed Rhett. His best friend answered quickly, sounding as wide awake as if it were morning, “Link? It’s 2 a.m. You okay?”

“Am I okay? Why are you wide awake at 2 a.m.?” Link retorted.

“I don’t sleep so great these days, man,” Rhett muttered. “What’s up?”

“Rhett, Lily’s in labor. I’m gonna fly out to Raleigh.”

“Want me to come?” Rhett asked, always ready to be there if he was needed. Link appreciated it.

“Man, I appreciate the offer. But I think I need to go alone this time. I gotta figure out how to get through hard stuff on my own someday.”

“Okay,” Rhett said, softly, already worried. “If you’re sure. But I can be there in a heartbeat if you need me.”

 “I know. Thanks, bo. Can I bring Dolly by your place on my way out of town?”

The rest of the day had passed in a blur. Link dropped Dolly off, trying to ignore the rising panic in his chest at the sight of Rhett’s worried face. He knew things could go very badly back home.

And they did. Link arrived in Raleigh later in the day, exhausted but strung out on too much coffee, and headed straight for the hospital to meet his mom. He found her in a small waiting room, alone. All of Christy’s family, including Mr. Bobby, were in the big waiting room, she explained. She wasn’t really welcome there, even though she and Lily were still in contact. Wrapping her arms tightly around her only son, she fussed over his weight. “Link, I can feel every single one of your ribs. Don’t you ever eat?”

 “Mom, you know me. I forget. What’s going on with Lily?”

“The baby was born a couple of hours ago. It’s a girl. They’re calling her Laine. For Jessie,” she said, her voice breaking. She looked up at Link, eyes filling. “Honey, I’ve tried. I’ve tried so hard. For weeks. I tried again today. But she says she doesn’t want to see you.” The last words were whispered. Link could barely hear them. His heart twisted in his chest.

Link had been afraid of this. He had flown across the country, hoping for the happiest moment in his life—to see his first grandbaby, to meet her and fall in love with her—only to find that his mom’s heart was breaking all over again and nothing had changed. He had tried so hard not to hate Christy, but this was too much. She had turned his own baby girl against him. But he couldn’t even feel anger anymore. He was too tired and defeated.

“Is she in some kind of nursery? Can I see her through the window?” He hated the tremble in his voice. He didn’t want his mom to see him crying.

Making no effort to hide her own tears, Sue nodded. “They brought her to the nursery a few minutes ago, so Lily could rest. It’s down this hall.” Link followed her, head bowed. _Don’t cry. There are too many people here._

At the broad window, they stopped. Sue slid an arm around Link’s thin waist, trying to brace him. “There she is. Second crib from the left. She looks like you.”

Raising his head, Link could barely see the babies through the thick haze of tears. Blinking, he tried to focus. This might be his only chance to see her. He had to take advantage of it. He followed his mom’s gaze, locking on the tiny, pink-swaddled bundle in the second crib from the left. She had that perfect creamy baby complexion and a full head of thick, black hair.

“She don’t look like me, Mom. She’s too beautiful,” he breathed shakily. “How can her hair be so black? Lily and Eli don’t have dark hair.” And that was it. Link couldn’t hold back any longer. He wept, sobs hitching in his chest. He had a granddaughter. He wrapped his arms around his mom, her own tears wetting the front of his shirt.

They stood there for many minutes, staring at the baby, saying her name. _Laine_. Making her real. Link could have looked at her forever. Until he heard Christy’s voice.

“Link?” Hard and sharp. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see my granddaughter, Christy.” Link’s voice was low. He would not fight with her.

“Well, you should just go back to where you came from,” Christy’s face was twisted, sneering. _Why did she hate him?_ “Lily doesn’t want you here.” _She was the one who cheated._ “She told Sue to tell you not to come.” _He didn’t even really fight--after that first night at Mr. Bobby’s, he gave her everything she wanted and tried to stay out of her way, not wanting to hurt the kids any more._ “And just so you know, my daddy is right around the corner,” she added, a barked warning. “None of us want you here.” The challenge was clear in her voice, in her eyes. Link knew his ex-wife well enough to know that she would not back down.

He had no energy left to fight. Sobbing openly, no way to hide it now, he hugged and kissed his mom, walked out of the hospital, got in the rental car, drove back to the airport, and flew directly back to LA. There he holed up in his house for weeks, refusing to see anyone or take phone calls. He had thought, when Christy left, that was the worst pain he could feel. But the grief of being turned away by his only daughter threatened to destroy him.

Eventually, Rhett and Lincoln had showed up at the front door, too worried to stay away any longer. They dragged Link out to the beach and spent the day paddle boarding, hoping sunshine and one of his favorite pastimes would bring him back around. It helped a little. They convinced to come back to work, and that helped, too. And when Lincoln and Ellie announced their engagement a few weeks later, he was actually able to smile for photos during the party they threw at the studio.

When Lincoln and Ellie married, a few months later, Link looked his eldest son in the eye and tried to apologize for his mother’s absence, to ease the hurt he knew Christy was causing. Lincoln, wise beyond his years, answered resignedly, “Thanks, Dad. Really. But this goes way beyond you and Mom. She has never liked Ellie and didn’t want us to get married. She told me as much.”

Link mentally cursed Christy again for hurting his son, but didn’t argue. He knew it was true, too. Ellie had started at Mythical Entertainment as an intern at 18, escaping a terrible home life in Kentucky for the unknown in LA. Lincoln was just out of college, working with his dad full-time, and he fell for Ellie almost at first sight. Christy was not happy—she saw Ellie, with her pink hair and tattoos, rough upbringing and abusive family—as a “wrong side of the tracks” kind of girl. Link appreciated her already for being hardworking and dedicated; the fact that she made his son so incredibly happy was just a bonus. He was amazed that Christy, after so many years of living in LA, surrounded by all types of people, could still be so small-minded.

At their wedding reception, Ellie had slipped her tiny hand into Link’s. Looking up at him, she had asked shyly asked if she could call him Dad, “because I never had one of my own.” He hugged her hard, answering thickly that of course, she could call him Dad. It didn’t make up for the loss of Lily, but he loved her, and it was nice to have a girl in the family to fuss over again. Link was ecstatic when, a couple of months after the wedding, Ellie and Lincoln announced that she was pregnant. He would have another chance at being a grandpa.

 *** 

Once again, Rhett shook Link awake. He had finally dozed off, forehead pressed against the window of the rental car. “Link? We’re here.” Blinking sleepily, Link saw that they were parked in his mom’s driveway. He and Rhett headed inside, giving hugs and greeting Sue quickly. They only had an hour to clean up and get changed for Mr. Bobby’s visitation and funeral.


	3. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Link's family--and heart--beginning to heal, he and Rhett find that they have unexpected feelings for each other.

Pulling into the funeral home parking lot before Mr. Bobby’s services, Link was trembling so hard that Rhett could feel him quaking from the driver’s seat. “Link, it’s gonna be alright, man. Christy will be torn up over her daddy and, whatever else she has done, she will not disrespect him at his funeral. It will be okay.” Moved by a sudden wave of love and concern, he reached out to cover Link’s hand with his own. “And I’ll be here with you.”

Link looked up at him gratefully. Rhett’s presence had always been calming, solid. Link squeezed the big hand, forgoing the usual joke about how damp and clammy it was, and felt his heartbeat slow a bit. He was so glad that he wasn’t in this alone. They sat several long minutes in the car, sunlight slanting across the dash, simply taking comfort in each other. Link was still too strung out and panicky to realize that, in all the years they had been best friends, they had never simply sat and held each other’s hands. Rhett thought about it, though, and was startled at the warmth spreading up his arm, his own pulse quickening. His face reddened. He must have been lonelier than he thought. “C’mon, Link. You ready?” 

“No,” Link whispered, throwing the car door open anyway. “I am definitely not ready.” 

Nearly running to keep up with Rhett’s long strides, Link spotted several of Christy’s extended family members chatting on the steps of the funeral home. He braced himself for some type of onslaught, but was surprised when they nodded pleasantly. Expecting to be a pariah here, he was relieved when his former brother-in-law, J.B, called, “Hey, Link. How ya doin’, man?” J.B. was married to Christy’s sister and they had shared some good times in the past, sneaking out of family gatherings and away from Mr. Bobby’s ever-watchful eye whenever they had a chance. “Doin’ alright, J.B. Good to see you.”  He shook his hand. _Good to know there’s at least one person here who doesn’t hate me_ , he thought. 

Into the familiar funeral home, down the long hallway, past the sign announcing the time for Mr. Bobby’s service. Link’s throat was dry and he would have given anything for an ice-cold Yerba Mate, but this was Kinston, not LA, and the stores in these parts didn’t carry fancified drinks. He squared his shoulders and passed through the doorway into the chapel, feeling Rhett ducking instinctively behind him. 

Falling into the visitation line, Link glanced up and saw Christy immediately. She looked thinner, a little older, eyes red-rimmed and nose puffy from crying, but still beautiful. Like the girl he had married so many years ago. _Except_ , he thought, stomach churning, _not at all like that girl, because she had left him for another man and turned his daughter against him_. Apprehension brought a fresh wave of nausea, acid backing up into his throat, momentarily making him think about what would happen if he just barfed in his good suit, right here in this line. He felt Rhett’s hand, strong and firm at the small of his back, breath warm on his ear as he whispered quietly, “Just keep it together a little longer, bo. I got you. Turn around and talk to me.” For the next 15 minutes, Rhett kept Link busy with meaningless small talk, while the line snaked across the chapel to where Christy stood. 

When they reached her, Link extended his hand formally, as if he were greeting a fan or a business associate. “Christy, I—,“ he was startled when she grasped his outstretched hand and pulled him to her, even more so when she sobbed, “Link, you came. I prayed you would come and you are here.” Her sharp-eyed sister, Brittany, knowing that whatever was about transpire between Link and Christy did not need to become the talk of Kinston, suggested that they step into the small room next door and talk for a minute. Link glanced at Rhett, noticing the narrowing of his eyes and set of his jaw. Rhett had not forgiven Christy, but he shrugged. Link had to decide if he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Link trailed Christy the 30 feet to the small sitting room, stunned at her outburst. She was always the tough one—far stronger than he was. He had never seen her break down like this. She closed the door, and gestured for him to sit. 

The short walk had given Christy time to gather her composure. She sat across from Link, took one deep, shuddering breath, and looked at squarely. “Link, I owe you an apology. Really—well, so much more than an apology.” Link was speechless; Christy did not typically apologize. She had too much of her father in her for that. But she did not falter, and held his gaze. “I had no right to turn Lily against you. It was wrong, and I am so sorry. I’m not sorry for falling in love with Dan,” she added quickly, “because I love him and I think our marriage would have ended eventually anyway. But I know that being separated from Lily hurt you,” she faltered a bit, “because I can see how thin you are. I also know you well enough to tell that you haven’t been taking care of yourself. And I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve it.” Head spinning, Link sat limply, trying to decide what to say. Or if he could speak at all. Finally, looking concerned, she said, “Link? Are you going to say anything?” 

“Christy, I—but—wh—I don’t know what to say. This is such a complete 180 from our last conversation. I came here fully expecting you to kick me out. How did you get from ordering me to leave the hospital to…this?” 

“Eli is a pastoral counselor,” she answered, twisting a damp tissue in her fingers. “He really read me the riot act after I made you leave the hospital. Said he didn’t want to bring his daughter up in a family that treated each other that way, that no matter what I thought, you would always be Laine’s granddad. He threatened to take his family and move away if we didn’t work things out. Lily and I have been going through counseling.” At the sound of his daughter’s name, Link felt the familiar pang, but he didn’t interrupt. “We were planning a trip to LA—to talk to you and ask your forgiveness—when Daddy got sick. Oh, Link. I’ve been so, so wrong.” She began to cry again, softly. 

“Christy,” Link leaned forward, “where is Lily? Is she here?” He was grateful for Christy’s apology, more than he could say, but could think of nothing else at that moment but seeing his baby girl again. “She’ll be back for the funeral,” she answered, wiping her eyes. “She had to take Laine to the sitter’s.” At the mention of his granddaughter’s name, Link’s tentative composure slipped. He hadn’t spoken it aloud since he left the hospital that day; it simply hurt too much. When he asked his mom about her, they called her “the baby.’ _Mom? How is the baby? She’s good, sweetheart. Growin’ like a weed._ Eyes overflowing, he reached for a tissue. “And Lily forgives me? She wants to see me?” 

“She wants to see you. She was the one who suggested flying out to California to make things right with you. She loves you and she’s missed you, Link. When we knew Daddy was near the end, we started praying that you would come home for the funeral. I should have called you myself, but Lincoln said you probably wouldn’t speak to me. I wouldn’t have blamed you.” She tried to dry her streaming eyes, peering up at Link through lashes sparkling with fresh tears. “Can you forgive me? Are you willing to try?” 

“I forgive you,” Link said simply. It was always in his nature to be merciful. He would probably never be able to forget the agony of the last two years, but he would not cause Christy pain in return. There was something he needed to know, though. 

“Christy, can I ask you something?” She nodded, still drying her eyes. “Why did you hate me?” 

She looked taken aback then, and guarded. “What do you mean?” 

“I understand that you fell in love with someone else; marriages end all the time. But you were angry enough to turn Lily against me. At the hospital that day, I felt like you truly loathed me. But why? I never fought with you after that first night.” 

Christy sighed deeply, looking at the floor. “Link, I’m going to tell you, because I treated you badly and I think you deserve an answer. But you might not like what I’m about to say,” she hesitated. “I was so angry with you because I had waited for 30 years, our entire marriage, for you to be mine instead of Rhett’s. And I couldn’t wait any longer.” 

Link looked at her, quizzically. “I don’t understand...how was I Rhett’s?” 

“Remember when we were first married, and we fought all the time? I never said anything then, but Rhett was a big part of the reason why. I had thought that, once we were married, your relationship with him would be more like regular best friends. But it wasn’t. Then you left your engineering jobs and started your business, and it got worse.” 

“But, Christy—you encouraged us to go into business together! You and Jessie were our biggest cheerleaders.” 

“Because you were miserable at your jobs, and we loved you and wanted you to be happy. It was easier once Jessie and I became best friends, too, because we had each other, and then we were busy with the kids. She handled it better than I did; Jessie was good at being content with what she had. Then I started to think that, once you and Rhett had done all the things you wanted to do professionally, you would be mine. Time passed, the kids grew up and left home, you and Rhett started a film that kept you busier than ever, but I was able to get by because I still had Jessie, and the hope that you and I could change our marriage someday. Then Jessie got sick.” Her voice dropped, the pain of losing her closest friend still evident. “I didn’t know it was possible to feel as alone as I did after she died. And you were too busy supporting Rhett to be there for me. That’s when I started to hate you.” 

“Christy, I’m sorry. I couldn’t just leave him. He was hurting, too.” 

“I know that now, Link. After counseling and gaining some distance, I understand. But then, all I could think about was that you were always going to belong more to Rhett than me. After we split up, I guess I wanted someone to side with me against you. So I made Lily my confidante, sharing more with her than I ever should have. I had no right. It was unfair to you both. I’ve asked her forgiveness as well.” 

Link leaned forward, taking Christy’s hand. “Thanks for telling, Chris. I wish you had told me years ago how you felt. I could have tried harder to make you happy.” 

She shook her head. “Link, Jessie and I both knew that our marriages came second to what you and Rhett have with each other. She was just more generous than I was; she didn’t mind to share.” She gestured to the door. “I’d better get back. It’s nearly time for the funeral.” They stood; at the door, Christy grasped Link’s arm. “Link? Do Lincoln and Lando hate me? I’ve done so much wrong by them, too,” she said, sorrowfully. 

“They don’t hate you,” Link reassured her. “But Chris? Try to give Ellie a chance, okay? It hurts Lincoln, knowing that you don’t like her. She’s a great girl.”

Christy chuckled, ruefully. “Eli gave me hell about that, too. His sister is the lead singer in a Christian band. She has pink hair and tattoos, like Ellie, and I got a long lecture about not judging a book by its cover.” 

Stepping into the hallway, Link found Rhett, long frame lounging against the wall, apprehensive expression belying his casual pose. He jumped at the sight of Link. “Are you alright?” He leaned down, voice low. 

“I’m alright,” Link marveled, still hardly able to believe how quickly things had changed. He whispered a quick explanation, “Christy apologized and asked for my forgiveness. She and Lily have been in counseling. Eli refused to raise Laine in a split family.” 

Rhett stepped back, startled. “And that’s it? It’s all over, just like that?” Rhett said, sharply. His heart had melted a bit at the thought of the little girl who bore Jessie’s name, but he still wasn’t entirely ready to forgive Christy. She had hurt Link so badly. 

Link smiled a little. “It’s over, just like that. I forgive them. Be merciful, Rhett.” So many times over the years, even on-camera, he had encouraged Rhett toward mercy. “And now I need to sit down. I feel lightheaded. Can I get some water?” 

A little later, seated in the back of the chapel with a small paper cup of water, Link finally felt his heart slowing to a more normal pace. Rhett sat close at his side, stealing looks in his direction; Link still looked as though he might faint. Turning toward the door, his sharp intake of breath caught Link’s attention. Lily had just walked in. 

Catching sight of Rhett and Link, she grinned and stopped. “Daddy!” She whispered, not wanting to disrupt the quiet in the chapel. “I’m so glad to see you! Hi, Rhett.” Kneeling at the end of the pew, she clasped each of their hands in turn. “I need to go sit with Mom, but…there will be a meal at our church, after the service. Will you come? I’m dying to talk to you. I will stop and pick up Laine. Please come.” 

Link’s eyes had filled with tears at the sight of her, and now he couldn’t stop them from flowing freely, again. It seemed like all he did these days. “Of course, sweetheart,” he said thickly. “We will come. I’ve been waiting ages to meet my grandbaby.” Lily grinned again, slipping quickly to her seat at the front of the chapel, dabbing at her own eyes. Link tried to compose himself, glad he was at a funeral home where tears were not out of place. He glanced up at Rhett, then away again quickly. Rhett was sniffling and wiping his face, too. 

Later, looking back on that afternoon, Link could remember only one thing clearly: that first sight of Laine, his tiny, beautiful, black-haired granddaughter. After the funeral, he and Rhett had driven to the church were Eli had just been named associate pastor. Link’s head was still swimming at the suddenness of it all, and his heart was too full to say much. He was half-afraid that it had all been a dream. 

Inside the church, they found Mr. Bobby’s family and friends gathered in a large, comfortable fellowship hall, tables laden with food at the front of the room. Christy spotted them in the doorway and greeted Rhett tentatively; he bent to hug her and plant a kiss on her cheek. _If Link can offer forgiveness so freely after all she put him through_ , he thought, _then I can, too._  

Christy led them to a table, encouraging them to grab a plate and have a bite to eat. Noticing Link’s anxious expression, she said, gently, “Lily will be here in a few minutes; Laine was just waking up from her nap. You have time to eat, and you need to. You’re skin and bones, Link, and I know Rhett is hungry.” So they joined the line for the food, Rhett casting an appreciative eye toward the fried chicken and barbecue, a separate table full of side dishes. He usually tried to eat well at home, but there was no beating a wake in the South for a good meal. He filled a plate and found an empty spot at one of the long tables. Link joined him, setting down his own plate with one chicken leg and a cup of water. He was still to anxious to eat. They made small talk with Brittany and J.B., catching up, while Link jiggled one leg nervously under the table. Finally, catching sight of movement at the door, he saw her. 

Link was across the big room like lightning. Lily stood in the doorway, grinning proudly, holding the prettiest little girl he had ever seen. Her hair, thick, dark, and shiny, curled just above her collar; when she turned, Link caught sight of her clear, piercing bright blue eyes, turned down slightly at the corners, still blinking sleepily from her nap. It was like looking in the mirror at his own eyes. She looked just like him. 

“Daddy, this is Laine,” Lily said proudly, swallowing past a lump in her throat. “Wanna go outside where it’s quiet? There’s a playground.” Rhett watched them go, knowing that, as close as he and Link were, his best friend needed this time alone with his girls. 

Outside, on the sunny playground, Link sat on a bench, cradling his granddaughter. She went to him immediately, with no hesitation; he had always been good with babies. Lily talked, telling him about Eli’s new job as associate pastor, their house in Lillington, their dog. Catching up on two years’ worth of her life. Laine played happily in Link’s lap, smiling when he caught her eye. Weeks could have passed, and he wouldn’t have noticed. He answered Lily’s questions about Lincoln and Lando, encouraging her to come to LA. “Laine will have a cousin soon, you know. And your brothers miss you.” 

“Do they miss me, Daddy? Can they forgive me?” Lily hadn’t called him Daddy in years; the sound of it melted his heart to the core. “Can you?” She sat on a swing, looking barely older than a child herself. When she glanced up at Link, he saw that her eyelashes were damp again. 

“Lily, they still love you. I still love you. Of course we will forgive you,” Link answered, gently. “Lincoln would be here now if Ellie wasn’t so close to her due date. The past two years have been tough on all of us, and there are a lot of hurts that need to heal. But it will all be okay now.” The awful weight in his chest, that had settled there on the night he read the text from Christy’s boyfriend, that had become unbearable when Lily rejected him at the hospital, had started to lift. He stood, carrying Laine easily, his strength belying his slight frame. “C’mere, sweetheart.” 

Rhett went looking for them some time later, a little worried that something was wrong; they had been gone for nearly two hours. He wandered through the church, peering into bright, colorful classrooms and a quiet chapel. Passing through a long hallway, one side all floor-to-ceiling windows, he noticed movement on the playground outside. Squinting into the midday sun, his eyes filled with tears that had nothing to do with the strong light. Nothing was wrong. In fact, everything was very, very right.

Link stood on the playground, one arm circling Lily, her arms twined around his waist, face buried in his jacket. With the other, he cradled Laine tenderly, his cheek resting gently on her little head. As Rhett watched, Lily took a half step back, looking up to kiss Link’s cheek. When Link lifted his head, the smile on his face caused Rhett’s world to tilt on its axis. 

His mind suddenly cast back many years, to a sunny day in Buies Creek. Eight-year-old boys on a soccer field, humidity shimmering above the fresh-cut grass. The game was over; the boys were clustered on the sidelines, grabbing Gatorades and making plans to meet up at the pool. Rhett was making a beeline for the snacks, starving as always, when he heard a sharp cry. “Cut it out, willya? I told you to leave me alone!” It was Link. Rhett scanned the crowd of boys, eyes narrowed. John Carson and his friends had been picking on Link a lot lately, calling him a wuss and a mama’s boy, trying to pants him. 

Rhett found Link glaring at John, red-faced with tears welling in his eyes, clutching at the waistband of his soccer shorts. He didn’t even take time to think. Three quick strides and he was sinking his fist into John Carson’s soft belly, feeling the sharp exhalation, stepping back quickly as the much shorter boy doubled over. He turned to Link, touching his arm gently. “C’mon, Link. My mom’s waitin’. Maybe we can go to McDonald’s.” The other boys watched, stunned. Rhett was by far the tallest boy in school but he was not a fighter; he and Link were always too busy cutting up, trying to make everyone laugh. He was the last person they expected to see punch someone in the gut. 

_Why am I thinking of this now?_ Rhett wondered, standing in the church hallway, eyes locked on Link, who was now pushing Laine on the baby swings. _Why today? That was nearly 40 years ago._ At the sound of Laine’s giggles, Link threw his head back, laughing in the way that Rhett had not seen for far too long. And just like that, he knew. 

_Love._  

That day on the soccer field marked the first time that Rhett had realized that he loved Link. Eight-year-old boys were not given to much introspection, and he hadn’t analyzed the feeling. He just remembered thinking, when he heard Link cry out, _I’m not gonna let John Carson hurt him anymore. He means too much to me._  

_He means too much to me. I love him so much._ Feeling suddenly dizzy, Rhett found a bench behind him in the hallway and sank onto it gratefully; he wasn’t sure his long legs could hold him up just then. Of course he loved Link, had always loved him, and even said so from time to time. But this was different, this wasn’t how he usually felt about his lifelong best friend, this wa _s my-belly-just-dropped-to-my-shoes_ love, _my-heart-is-racing-and-I-can’t-think_ love. Rhett hadn’t felt this way since--well, since he met Jessie. 

Jessie…the thought of her brought Rhett’s mind back to one of their last conversations, a couple of days before she died. He had sat on her bed, cradling her frail hand, while they talked again about the future. She had told Rhett, for the hundredth time, that she did not want him to be alone when she was gone. “I know, Jess, I know,” he soothed her. He couldn’t imagine wanting to be with anyone else, not then. Not ever. But he wanted to ease her mind. 

“Rhett, look at me. I’m gonna say somethin’ that is probably gonna shock you.” He had raised his head, looking tenderly into her deep brown eyes. God, he loved her. “What is it, baby?” 

“Rhett…,” she trailed off, unsure how to go on. “When I’m gone, I want you to look to Link. I think he means more to you than you realize.” 

“More than I realize?” Rhett was puzzled, brow furrowed. “He’s my best friend, he does mean a lot to me, and I know he’ll be here for me when I need him…” Now it was his turn to trail off. 

“No, Rhett. I believe he means even more to you than that. Just think for a minute about your past, your relationship. Y’all have said for years that you’re like an old married couple. I’ve always known there was more between you than just being best friends.  Christy and I both knew from the start that our marriages came second. You and Link were a couple first.” 

“Jess, you’re talkin’ crazy! Link and I never—we haven’t—we don’t—I don’t even know what to say! He’s my best friend and my business partner and that’s it.” 

“Rhett, maybe he’s just your best friend because you didn’t understand that he could have been more! We grew up in a time and place where boys were expected to fall in love with girls. There were no other options.” Seeing the expression on his face, she knew her words had disturbed him. Now she squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry, honey. I’m not tryin’ to upset you. But I don’t have much time left to tell you everything that’s on my mind. Before I die, I have to make sure you understand that the person you need to spend the rest of your life with might be standing right beside you.” 

_The person you need to spend your life with might be standing right beside you._ Had always been standing right beside him. Rhett thought back to their teenage years, sleepovers and camping trips; to college, sharing a dorm room and then an apartment. There had never been anything physical between them, but everyone knew their relationship was different; they were much, much closer than typical best friends. But Rhett had never stopped to analyze why. Maybe Jessie was right. Maybe he had loved Link all along, but, in that time and that place, didn’t comprehend that there was even a possibility that they could have more. 

Reeling from the rush of strange sensations, Rhett suddenly thought about the house. For months now, he had been watching the listing for a home in the hills outside Encino. Big, roomy, with a sizable piece of land (for LA), and a couple of redwoods in the back yard. He loved the house; it was perfect in every way, and he had even walked through it at one point with the realtor. But he hadn’t mentioned it to anyone, and, whenever he thought about calling the realtor back, really pursuing it, he stopped for some reason. Now he knew why. 

_I don’t want to live there, in that perfect house, alone_ , he thought. _But maybe I don’t have to be alone. Maybe Link could live there with me._  

“Rhett?” Link, Lily and Laine burst through the door, startling him. “C’mere, bo. Got somebody you need to meet.” Rhett stood a little hesitantly; he was seldom unsure of himself, but his recent train of thought had left him questioning his footing. He stepped to where Link stood, extending his hands gently to Laine; sometimes babies were scared by his giant stature. She tipped up her chin, looking into his face, and his heart lurched again; God, she looked just like Link. The face he loved. His eyes filled again as she stretched her little arms up to him. He tucked her gently against his shoulder, stroking her back and making baby conversation. He didn’t trust himself to look at Link just then. 

“Lily, she’s beautiful,” Rhett said, a little thickly. 

“Thanks, Rhett. I wish Jessie could have met her,” Lily whispered, her own voice trembling. 

“Me, too. She would have been crazy about her little namesake,” Rhett answered, nuzzling the baby’s soft, shiny black hair. “Even though the poor thing’s a carbon copy of her grandpa.” He grinned a little at Link, who threw a mock punch at his arm. They all chuckled and wiped their eyes, thankful for the chance to break the emotion of the moment a bit. 

Sue found them in the hallway a few minutes later, sitting in a cluster on a bench, chatting and playing with Laine. “Boys, what would y’all think about having everybody over tomorrow? There’s so much to catch up on. Rhett, I called your mama. She said she would love to come, and would call Cole, too.” 

At that particular moment, when everything in his world had just flipped upside down, the last thing Rhett wanted was a big, noisy family gathering. He needed time to think. And he needed to talk to Link. But he loved Sue, and didn’t want to hurt her feelings. “Sure, Sue. I’m up for it if Link is.” 

The next evening, as the party wound down, Rhett retreated to the kitchen at Sue’s, washing dishes and enjoying a few minutes of quiet. Passing through the screen door to pick up another armful of dishes outside, he heard the group burst into laughter, which seemed to be directed at him. “What? Y’all making fun of me while I’m inside slaving over these dishes?” 

“No, Rhett,” Sue answered. “Me and your mama were talking about how you and Link nearly caused the deaths of us, always running tearing around these country roads and trying to drown yourselves in the Cape Fear river. It’s nothin’ short of a miracle that the two of you reached adulthood.” 

Rhett didn’t hear anything after “Cape Fear river.” He had an idea. 

“Link! We need to go camping!” 

Link, sitting drowsily in a folding chair, cradling Laine, started at the sound of his name. “What? Were…did you say something about camping?”

“Yes! Let’s go, tonight. We haven’t been camping here in years. It will be just like old times.” Rhett’s impetuousness had settled somewhat over the years, but he was still prone to produce wild ideas with great enthusiasm. “You have a tent we can borrow, Cole?” 

Diane, watching this exchange between her sons, burst out laughing again. “Sue, bet you didn’t realize these two were going start up again, at their age!” 

“I’m not surprised,” Sue answered, wryly. “But you boys better watch out. You’re getting’ to the point now where you might fall and break a hip.” 

Rhett looked at Link expectantly. “You in, man?” Link was tired, but the excitement on Rhett’s face was infectious. He so seldom looked that way these days; Link couldn’t bear to disappoint him. 

“Sure, man. But we better get a move on. We don’t wanna be trying to find a campsite in the dark.” 

They quickly gathered Cole’s tent and the necessary supplies, and headed out to the river. The area was much more developed now, and their old favorite campsite was gone, but they soon found a good spot. Rhett and Link had camped together hundreds of times, and had a well-practiced routine. Rhett put up the tent, while Link unpacked the car, gathered firewood, and prepared the ground for the campfire. 

“Hold up on lighting the fire, man,” Rhett said. “Wanna take a walk along the river?” 

So they walked, stumbling over branches and struggling through the brush, along the banks they had known so well. When they were young, this was one of their favorite places. Every inch of ground had been as familiar as their own back yards. Now they were less sure of themselves, and more careful. They didn’t dare take a swim after dark, either; the Cape Fear was swift and dangerous even in the daylight. Returning to their campsite, Rhett, a few paces ahead of Link, heard a sharp rustle and a muffled curse. It was nearly full dark, and he had lost sight of Link. 

“Link? You alright?” Another muffled curse. “Yeah, I’m alright. Tripped over a log and it’s caught my pants. Gimme a hand?” Rhett padded back through the brush, finding Link splayed on the bank, tugging at his jeans, which were snagged on a sharp branch. Rhett knelt to help, freeing the fabric with one quick yank. He extended his hand to Link. “You hurt?” 

“A scrape, and my pride,” Link laughed ruefully. “Fortunately, I’m wearing the jeans I already fell down in once, so the extra rip won’t make much of a difference.” He took Rhett’s hand gratefully; Rhett lifted him easily from the ground, reaching out to make sure he was steady on his feet. “Thanks, bo. You been picking me up a lot lately.” 

“That’s what I’m here for, man,” Rhett answered, turning away quickly so Link wouldn’t see his face. He didn’t trust himself not to say or show too much, with all these unfamiliar emotions. “Don’t think you’re gettin’ off scot-free, though. Now you owe me pancakes for breakfast.” 

“Well, seein’ as we’ve made the world’s most impromptu camping trip, you might have to settle for granola bars,” Link shot back, leading the way to the campsite. “Get that fire going while I find the first aid kit, willya? It’s getting chilly.” 

Link dug around in the trunk of the rental car, grateful that Rhett had thought to pick up a first aid kit when he stopped for snacks and drinks. Rhett knew he was accident-prone. Settling down beside the lantern, Link surveyed the damage to his leg. “Damn it,” he muttered. He had a good-sized scrape, and a big splinter. He had started trying to clean it, the sight of the blood already making him woozy, when he felt Rhett kneeling beside him. 

“Here. Let me,” Rhett murmured, taking the alcohol wipes from his hands. “I can’t have you faintin’ on me out here.” 

Link tried to push him away. “I can do it, man. I’ve gotten better at this stuff in the last couple years. You have to when there’s nobody there to do it for you.” 

“There’s somebody here now,” Rhett answered, softly. “We need to get that splinter out. You’re gonna have to take off your pants.” 

After Link slid his jeans off, grimacing as they snagged on the splinter in his knee, Rhett sterilized a needle in the fire. Link looked apprehensive, but Rhett ministered to him as gently as if he were one of the kids. Having raised two active boys, he had lots of practice with splinters, and got it out quickly with a minimum of fuss. He swiped Link’s knee with alcohol and applied a band-aid, focusing carefully on what he was doing and avoiding Link’s gaze. He didn’t want Link to notice that he was nervous. 

“Okay, you’re all set.” Rhett turned to scoop up the trash, but Link caught his arm. 

“Thanks, man. For everything. The past couple of days have been so crazy that I didn’t know if I was coming or going. I didn’t realize it, but I needed this time away, out here in the quiet. Scraped knees and all.” 

Rhett smiled, sliding his hand up to squeeze Link’s briefly. “I just thought it would be nice for us to get away for a bit. Now you better get some pants on or you’re gonna freeze your ass off next to this river tonight.” 

They spent the next few hours talking, going over the events of the past few days, making plans for the rest of their time at home. Sprawled in camp chairs, feet stretched out to the fire, they did what they had been doing for over 40 years: simply enjoyed each other’s company. As it grew late, the conversation died out, and they sat in companionable silence. Rhett thought Link had drifted off to sleep. 

“Rhett?” 

“Yeah, man?” 

“Should we think about moving back home? Being here makes me realize all over again how much I love it.” 

Rhett was taken aback. “Move back here? What about work?” 

Link shrugged. “We could retire, or maybe cut back and do a little work from here.” 

“Retire? You always said that you would never retire, that it leads to death.” 

“Maybe I was wrong. I have a grandbaby here. I want to her to know me. And she can’t do that if I’m in LA.” 

“You’re gonna have a grandbaby in LA soon, too, remember,” Rhett chided him, gently. “You know good and well we can’t work from here. That’s why we left 30 years ago. And what about our employees? You planning to ask 50 people to move to North Carolina with you?” 

Link shrugged again. “I guess you’re right. I just hate that I’ve missed out on so much time with Lily and Laine. And I think it might be good for me to get out of my house, make a fresh start somewhere.” 

Rhett drew a deep breath. There would never be a better opening than this for a conversation about the house in the hills. 

“Link, I’ve been thinking the same thing. I’ve found a house in the hills.” 

“Really?” Link frowned. “You didn’t tell me you were looking. Is it far from my place? Because I don’t want to be haulin’ all over LA to pick you up.” 

“That’s just it. I don’t want you to need to pick me up,” he paused, realizing that made no sense. He went on in a rush. “The house is plenty big enough for both of us. There’s a bunch of bedrooms for when the kids visit, a huge office, a space we could set up as a recording studio. It’s on a good-sized piece of land with a nice back yard. There’s even a couple of redwoods.” 

Link hesitated, confused. “Big enough for both of us? You mean…live together? Like roommates?” He chuckled. “We don’t need to do that anymore, man. We have money now. We can afford our own houses.” 

Rhett leaned forward. “I know we can afford our own houses, Link. But I think we have proven in the past two years that we both suck at being alone. This way we wouldn’t have to.” 

“I do suck at being alone. I’ve always hated it,” Link admitted. “But not you. I thought you were the famous introvert?” 

“I used to enjoy spending time alone when I lived in a busy house with a wife and two homeschooled little boys,” Rhett snorted. “It’s different now. I don’t think it’s healthy for me to be alone all the time, and I know it’s not for you. Plus, there’s plenty of room in this house for both of us to have space of our own.” 

Link shook his head, still confused and unsure. “I don’t know, man. Wouldn’t it be…weird? Us, two men in our fifties, sharing a house? Wouldn’t it look funny?” 

“Link, I’m kinda beyond the point where I care much about how things look. I’m over 50 and I want to spend the rest of my time on this earth doing things I love, with people I enjoy spending time with.” Rhett’s voice softened. “And there’s no one I would rather spend my time with than you.” 

Link sighed quietly. “Rhett...” 

“Look—you don’t have to make a decision right now,” Rhett hurried on, before Link could form an argument. “Just think about it. I don’t want to freak you out.” He opened the tent flap. “And come on, it’s late. We better get some sleep.” 

They unrolled the borrowed sleeping bags in Cole’s tent and stripped down to their shorts, quietly. Rhett prayed that he hadn’t spoken too hastily and scared Link off. He was the impulsive one; Link thought things through from every angle and agonized over every potential problem. 

A little while later, stretched out in their sleeping bags, Rhett was startled when Link spoke. He usually went to sleep instantly. 

“Rhett?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m not freaked out. I mean, you know me—I do need time to think. But I’m not scared. It could be kinda nice, us sharing a place.” 

Rhett smiled in the dark. “That’s good, bo.” 

Link’s sleeping bag rustled; he reached out, in the dark tent, searching for Rhett’s hand. He found it and squeezed. “Rhett, there’s no one I would rather spend time with than you, either.” 

Rhett woke the next morning to two sensations: first, the familiar stabbing ache in his back, worsened by sleeping on an air mattress; and second, the very unfamiliar feeling of something bristly pressed between his shoulder blades. He heard birds chirping and peered out the flap in the tent roof. Judging by the soft light outside, it was just before daybreak. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Rhett chuckled softly. True to form, Link had hitched his sleeping bag next to Rhett’s in his sleep, and his limbs were twined around Rhett like a long, skinny octopus. It happened every time—every sleepover, every camping trip, every shared hotel bed. They went to sleep a couple of feet apart, and woke up like this. _I have been repeatedly spooned by this man_ , Rhett had once said to a crowd of fans at VidCon. It had bothered him some when they were young, especially when their friends made fun. _Found Rhett and Link cuddlin’ again this morning, guys!_ But now he enjoyed the closeness, realizing for the first time how much he had missed waking up next to someone. He threaded his fingers around the hand Link had thrown casually around his waist, and sighed. _I think this could be good. I just need to help Link understand._

Full daylight woke Link a short while later. Rhett was hungry and needed to take a leak, but he hadn’t wanted to disturb Link when everything was so peaceful. Link stretched, then grasped where he was and pulled away a little. “Mornin’,” he said, yawning sleepily. “Sorry, I did it again.” 

Rhett turned to look at him, their hands still intertwined, and smiled at his tousled hair and drowsy eyes. “Don’t be sorry, bo. It was kinda nice. It gets old, waking up alone every day.” Link caught his gaze, flushing at the unexpected intimacy. Rhett pulled away lightly; he didn’t want things to get too heavy and scare Link away. “But now I gotta pee. I didn’t want to wake you. And I’m starving.” He struggled to his knees; it wasn’t easy for a giant to maneuver in a tent. Link laughed. “Man, when are you not starving?” 

A little later, they were settled in their camp chairs, munching on granola bars but wishing for bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Rhett had thought to pick up some instant coffee, and had built up the campfire to boil some water for it. They passed a single travel mug back and forth between them; they hadn’t brought any other cups. Link was uncharacteristically quiet. Rhett could tell he was thinking. 

“So, say we move into this house,” he said finally, watching Rhett closely. “What happens if you meet a lady friend? What if you want to get remarried? That could get awkward, real fast. And I would have to find another place to live. You know I hate moving around. I like to be settled.” 

Rhett sighed quietly. He was afraid this would happen. He hadn’t explained himself well, and Link didn’t understand. He had to proceed carefully. This could be his only chance. 

“Link,” he turned to face him, urgency in his eyes and voice. “That’s just it. I don’t want to meet a lady friend. I think we can make a life together, you and me.” 

Link’s brow furrowed. “Make a life together? That sounds like…like being a couple or something.” 

Rhett leaned forward. “Link, have you ever stopped to think about how unusual our relationship is? People have been asking us about it for years, and we’ve always joked that we were like an old married couple. Maybe it’s more than a joke. Maybe we can spend the rest of our lives together, enjoying each other’s company, doing the things we love. Our wives are gone, our kids are grown, but we have each other. And I think that could be pretty great.” 

Now Link’s eyes were wide. “Rhett, we’re not—we’ve never been—you’re talking about us being a gay couple. Did you forget that, as of a couple of years ago, we were both married to women?” 

“Of course I didn’t forget, Link. I loved Jessie, and I know you loved Christy. But think back to when we were young. Maybe we could have had feelings for each other, and we just didn’t know it. We were raised in a time and place where boys didn’t fall in love with other boys. We were expected to grow up, meet nice girls, and raise families.” 

“We were happy that way for a long time,” Link said, quietly. 

“We were, but maybe it was just because we didn’t know any better!” Rhett’s voice was more urgent. “Link, when we were growing up, were any of our friends as close as we were? Did you know any other guys who cut and colored each other’s hair? Not to mention all the mornings we woke up like that.” He pointed to the tent. 

Link looked at the ground between his feet, twirling the empty coffee mug absentmindedly. “It was the I’m Dead Move.” 

“What?” 

Link raised his eyes to Rhett’s. “I always said I hated it when you did that, and part of me did, because I couldn’t breathe. You were so freakin’ heavy. But, as we got older, I think it made me have a lot of feelings that I didn’t understand.” 

Rhett’s breath caught in his throat. “What do you mean? Have you ever thought about this before?” 

“I’ve been thinking about it since I woke up, since we talked about livin’ together last night. It was the same way we have woken up together a thousand times before, except you were holding my hand. And…it didn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward. It felt great.” Link dropped his head into his hands. “All of a sudden it’s like I don’t understand myself, and I don’t know what to think about anything. Looking back now, that’s how the I’m Dead Move made me feel. It was like a part of me craved the closeness with you, but I was also totally convinced that it was wrong.” 

Rhett’s face softened. He reached out, gently lifting Link’s hand. “I felt the same way.” 

Link hesitated for a moment, then threaded his fingers through Rhett’s. “Do you think something would have happened, that night in college? When we forgot the door was open and someone peeked in?” 

Rhett exhaled, shakily. He was trembling. “I think I would have kissed you. I wanted to kiss you.” He stood quickly, pulling Link to his feet, and bent his head. It was the softest, barest brush of his lips against Link’s. “Like that.” 

Link was trembling, too. His heart had started to race, and his face flushed. He tipped his chin up to look at Rhett. “Now I really don’t know what to think,” he whispered. Rhett bent again, reaching out to pull Link even closer, when they were both startled by the loud, sharp ring of the phone in Link’s pocket. 

Link pulled away, discombobulated, more than a little disappointed, and struggled to reach his phone. It was Lincoln. 

“Dad? Where are you? I thought you were staying at Nana’s.” 

“Me and Rhett decided to go camping, son. What’s up?” 

“Ellie is in early labor. The midwife just checked her out and said the baby will probably be born in the next 24 hours. Can you come? We really want you to be here.” 

Link looked up at Rhett, who was listening intently to his end of the conversation. “We’ll be there as soon as we can get a flight, son. Love to you both, give Ellie a hug. We’ll see you soon.”

He clicked off the call. “Ellie’s in labor. Lincoln wants me to be there if I can. I…I’m sorry, Rhett.” He laid a trembling on Rhett’s chest. 

Rhett covered it with his own and laughed. “I have to admit, I’m kinda sorry, too, bo. But we can’t miss that grandbaby.” Rhett traced Link’s stubbly jawline with one long finger. “Hopefully we can pick up where we left off at some point.” 

Everything after that was a rush: to pack up the rental car, pick up their things at Sue’s, fly over the country roads to Raleigh. Rhett drove while Link made phone calls to Christy and Lily, marveling again at how suddenly his life had turned around. Christy would be in LA to see the baby in a few days, and Lily was planning to come next week. _I have my family back._ At the airport, they were pleasantly surprised to find a flight to LA with open seats, leaving soon. They might make it in time. 

Getting settled in their seats, they both wished they’d had time to shower. “Man, I feel sorry for anyone who ends up in this row with us,” Rhett joked. “We stink.” 

“Don’t matter to me, man,” Link shot back, yawning. “I’m goin’ to sleep.” Making no pretense this time, he snuggled his head on Rhett’s shoulder. He was out within minutes.


	4. Finding Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link look to their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read/left kudos/commented on my first fic! I appreciate it more than I can say. I still think this last chapter is rough and I wish I had written the whole story differently, but I'm glad for the experience. Thanks for your patience as it has taken me a while to sort out this last chapter. Fic writers and readers are a great group. :)

Twelve hours and three connecting flights after Lincoln’s phone call, Rhett and Link were landing in LA, picking up Link’s car, racing across the city as they fought freeway traffic. Link drove the 405 like a madman, darting wildly in and out of lanes. At one point, he caught sight of Rhett, clinging to the sides of his seat and looking slightly pale. He relaxed a little. “Sorry, man. I’m just desperate to get there. I missed Laine’s birth and I don’t wanna miss this one.” 

“I know, bo. But remember, that baby needs a live grandpa.” Rhett chuckled. 

They made it just in time. Lincoln and Ellie had decided to have the baby at home; when Link bounded up the front porch steps, the midwife’s assistant poked her head out the door, grinning. “You made it! Lincoln and Ellie will be so glad. Shouldn’t be long now.” Within the hour, Link was settling into a comfortable chair while Lincoln handed him the tiny, blanket-wrapped bundle. 

“Dad, I’d like for you to meet your grandson,” Lincoln said, proudly. His smile could have supplied the entire LA power grid. “Charles Lincoln Neal V. We’re gonna call him Link.” 

Rhett perched on the arm of the chair as Link reveled in the first sight of his new grandson. When he pulled the blanket away from the baby’s face, Rhett threw his head back and laughed. Link glared at him indignantly. “Why you laughin’ at my baby, man?” 

“I’m not laughing at your baby, dork. He’s beautiful. I’m laughing because the Neal hair genes are in full force with this one. He looks just like you and Charles.” Link couldn’t deny it. The baby had a full head of thick, black hair. 

A short while later, Link stepped out to call Christy, Lily, and his mom with the good news. Returning to the bedroom, he found Rhett rocking the baby, singing softly. He turned and smiled, whispering, “My first babysitting job. Lincoln is helping Ellie get a shower.” 

Link’s breath caught in his throat. How could he ever doubt that he loved this man? The sight of Rhett, hair burnished gold from the last rays of sunset filtered through the blinds, beautiful grey-green eyes shining with emotion as he cradled his newborn grandson tenderly in his giant hands, was almost more than Link could bear. 

In Link’s world, though, intense love never came without powerful fear. Even as his heart melted at the sight of Rhett with the baby, his throat tightened anxiously. _What if I mess this up? What if everything goes wrong? I can’t risk losing him. He means too much to me._  

Link had always hated this aspect of his personality. He never knew if it was the result of coming from a broken family, or his sometimes-tenuous relationship with his own dad, but love and intimacy had never been easy for him. As a child, he had seldom shared his feelings, even with Rhett. When he had started attracting attention from girls, it was terrifying--he had no idea how to talk to them, let alone reciprocate their affection. Link was still amazed that he had been able to let go enough to fall in love with Christy. And it was during their first year of marriage, when they had fought constantly and Link was sure she was going to leave him, that he had started having tension headaches and anxiety attacks. Only with his children was he ever able to completely give his heart without fear, because he didn’t want them to know the alienation that he had felt from his own father. 

Now, even as he allowed himself to admit for the first time that his love for Rhett went much deeper than lifelong best-friendship, he was terrified. What if they fought all the time? What if the physical part of the relationship was a disappointment? Link knew how to love Rhett, but he had no idea how to be his lover. What if he wasn’t enough, and Rhett wanted out? He had learned, in the past two years, what it felt like to go on living after your world fell apart. Losing Christy and Lily had nearly killed him. He knew he would never survive life without Rhett. 

Link was quiet as he and Rhett hugged Lincoln and Ellie, promising to be back soon to give them a hand with the baby. In the car, Rhett eyed him as he drove. “You okay, bo? You’re a million miles away.”  

“Yeah, just tired,” Link answered, evasively. “Can’t wait to get a shower and some sleep.” 

“Want to stay at my house? I’ll make you some dinner.” 

“Nah, it’s okay, man. I need—" 

“I’m not gonna jump your bones, Link” Rhett interrupted, softly. “You can sleep in the guest room if it makes you feel better.” Rhett could tell that Link’s anxiety had kicked in, and he was trying to run. He knew him so well. “But I know you’re tired and hungry. Don’t drive all the way home and eat a bowl of cold cereal just because you’re trying to get away from me.” 

The tightness in Link’s chest would barely let him speak. “I’m not trying to get away from you. I just need time to think. This is a huge step.” 

“You can take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere, Link.” Rhett fought to keep the disappointment from his voice. Link had seemed so receptive at first; he had hoped this would be easy.  

“Thanks, Rhett,” Link whispered. He squeezed his hand, briefly. “What do you say we order Chinese? You’re tired, too. I don’t want you to cook.” 

Later, after a late dinner and minimal, exhausted conversation, Rhett emerged from the bathroom, toweling his hair. In the bedroom doorway, he stopped and smiled. Link had elected not to sleep in the guest room. He was curled in Rhett’s huge bed, sound asleep, hair damp and mussed from his own shower. Rhett slipped into bed quietly so as not to wake him, pressing himself against Link’s back and draping one long arm across his tiny waist. Link stirred briefly, clasping Rhett’s hand to his chest. Sleep had been difficult for Rhett since Jessie died, but tonight, feeling Link’s warmth along the length of his body, he felt some peace. He fell asleep instantly, too. 

Rhett awoke the next morning to a cold bed and a note from Link: _Headed home for some clean clothes. See you at the office._ He shook his head, sadly, thinking back to what Jessie had said before she died. “The person you love might be standing right beside you.” She hadn’t told him what to do if that person decided to run away. 

He and Link returned to work, wary and tentative with one another in a way they had never been before. It was a difficult week. Their crew was confused; Link seemed slightly more himself than he had since Christy left, but still tense and on edge. He spent hours at his computer, picking apart an editing job that the crew had done, snapping at anyone who interrupted him. Rhett was uncharacteristically quiet. Link was finding reasons for them to drive separately every day, going home alone at night, and it was taking every bit of acting ability Rhett possessed to hide the pain he was feeling because of the distance between them. He knew they couldn’t go on this way much longer, and he couldn’t stop himself from thinking, _I’ve ruined the best thing I’ve ever had._  

Late in the week, the inevitable happened: Link yelled at one of the new interns over something silly, Rhett blew up, and the resulting argument was one of their worst. Rhett punched a hole in a table, and Link slammed the office door so hard that it echoed throughout the studio. 

Link fled down the hall, shaking, blinded by tears. _What is wrong with me? I’m ruining the best thing I’ve ever had._ He took refuge in a small storage room, weaving through the dusty furniture, outdated light rigs, and file cabinets until he found it: their old Good Mythical Morning desk. It was his favorite place to be alone and think. He sat behind the desk, in his customary place on the left side, and dropped his head into his hands. 

Stevie was startled to find him there, hours later, when she snapped on the light to look for a file. “Good God, Link! What are you doing? You scared the shit out of me.” 

“I like to come here to think. We had so many good times behind this desk. It makes me feel peaceful.” 

“What’s happening with you two?” Stevie eyed him shrewdly. “You haven’t been right since you came back from Kinston.” 

“It’s nothing,” Link mumbled. “You know how we argue sometimes.” 

“Yes, I know how you argue. And I also know that you always talk things out, and it usually doesn’t end with Rhett punching a hole in a table." Her voice softened. "Link, it’s me. Tell me what’s going on.” 

Link raised his head, red-rimmed eyes meeting hers for the first time since she entered the room. “Stevie, Rhett wants me to move in with him. He told me while we were home.” 

Stevie smiled gently. “And that’s a problem?” 

“Stevie, I don't know how to be what he wants. What if he’s disappointed in me? What if the…the physical thing doesn’t happen? What if we can’t make it work, and it ruins our friendship, too?" He dropped his head. "I can’t face the rest of my life without Rhett.” 

“Link, when you left North Carolina to move here for Commercial Kings, did you have any guarantee that things would work out?” 

“No. I was scared to death. I almost backed out a thousand times.” 

“And when Commercial Kings was cancelled, did you have any guarantee that you would find something else?” 

“No, we just knew that we wanted to keep making stuff. We didn’t know if there would be an audience for it.” 

Stevie held his gaze. “And was there ever a moment when you thought Rhett would leave? Turn his back on you and the business?” 

Link was taken aback. “Of course not. We made a commitment to each other. We knew that, no matter what, we were in it together.” 

She leaned forward. “Link, how much more do you think that commitment means to Rhett now that you have over forty years of history together? Now that he wants to give you his heart?” 

After a long pause, Link spoke, whispering past the lump in his throat, “I didn't think about it like that. I'm just so afraid that I won't be enough to make him happy.” 

Stevie squeezed his hand. “Link, you don’t have to be anything more than you are. Rhett loves you. I believe he always has.” 

“Yes, he does.” Link and Stevie turned, surprised to find Rhett standing in the doorway. They had been so intent that they hadn’t noticed him there. There was a catch in his deep voice. “I don’t know how this is going to work either, Link. But I want to figure it out with you.” He opened his arms. Link stepped into them, burying his face in Rhett’s sweater.

“I love you, too, Rhett.” 

“Aw, guys. This is enough to melt even my cold, dead heart,” Stevie chuckled. “I love you both.” Rhett and Link reached for her, and they held each other for a long moment. Stevie stepped back, wiping her eyes, and sighed happily. “And now I’ve fulfilled my promise to Jessie.” 

Rhett raised an eyebrow in her direction. “She made you promise, too?” 

Stevie nodded. “She and I became really close, especially after the boys were grown and she wasn’t so busy with homeschooling. Before she died, I had to promise that I would make sure you two ended up together.”

Link had been watching this exchange in amazement. “How the hell did the two of you know something then that I didn’t figure out for myself until a few days ago?” 

”Link, have you never thought about how well I know you?” She asked, matter-of-factly. “I’ve spent the last 20-plus years, not just doing all the regular work and social things with you, but watching you onscreen, too. Thousands and thousands of hours spent staring at your faces meant I saw every gesture, every touch, every smile, every time your eyes met. I figured out pretty early on that you two were more than just typical guy best friends.” 

When Rhett spoke, his voice was low. “And you talked to Jessie about it.” 

“And I talked to Jessie about it. Remember that company ski trip we took to Big Bear? Jessie had twisted her ankle and I was tired of being frozen, so we spent an afternoon in the lodge alone, drinking spiked hot chocolate and talking. That’s when she first asked me if I thought there was anything more than friendship between the two of you.” 

Rhett held her gaze. “And what did you tell her?”

“That I thought you loved each other, but you probably didn’t realize it,” she answered, simply. “And that it was unlikely that you had ever acted on it, given the way you were raised.” 

Link turned to Rhett. “Jessie talked to you about this? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Link, Jessie told me a couple of days before she died that she wanted me to…” he faltered. Clearing his throat, he went on. “She didn’t want me to be alone. She said that I should look to you. That the person I loved was already right beside me. I was too blind--or stupid, or something, I don’t know--to understand what she meant until a few days ago, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks.”

“Wow.” Link looked at Stevie. “How come y’all were so much smarter than us?” 

“Link, I know what it’s like to grow up not understanding what you are. It wasn’t too hard for me to guess how things must have been for you as teenagers; I was all too familiar with how things were in rural North Carolina. You had feelings for each other that you didn’t understand, so you pushed them down and did what was expected of you: got married, had families. But over the years, the love you have for each other--even though it was unacknowledged--has been a big part of what made your fans love you. It’s special,” she said, softly. “As for Jessie, she was just really, really smart and observant. Rhett, she had you totally figured out,” she added, chuckling. 

“Oh, I am well aware of that,” Rhett laughed. “I shudder to think of what all she could have told you about me.” 

“Not much that I didn’t already know,” Stevie snorted, one eyebrow raised toward him and Link. “I mean, we left ‘normal working relationship’ territory behind the day I sniffed your armpits on camera.” 

“And it was all downhill from there,” Link added wryly, making them both laugh. 

“And it was all downhill from there,” Stevie agreed. “Now, I suggest you two go home, make a nice dinner, have some drinks, and…see what happens,” she finished delicately. 

So they did. A few hours later, Stevie received a text from Rhett. _Hey, girl. I forgot to say thank you._

 _You’re welcome_ , she responded. _He just needed someone to help him get out of his own head. He thinks too much._

 _You got him out of his head_ , Rhett answered. _Now I’m gonna get him out of his pants. ;)_

 _Dude. TMI._ Stevie smiled.  _Seriously tho, you guys made me really happy today. Love you both._  

***

Rhett woke the next morning to blinding sun, and an empty spot in the big bed beside him. He was momentarily annoyed; part of the reason he wanted Link to move in was so he wouldn’t have to wake up alone. That irritation vanished, though, when he caught a whiff of bacon and coffee wafting from the direction of the kitchen. He crawled out of bed, groaning. Good Lord, he and Link were going to have to take it easy. He was no longer a young man, and he had spent last night using muscle groups he had forgotten existed. 

Padding through the house in his underwear, Rhett found Link in the kitchen, bare-chested and clad in Rhett’s old pajama pants, flipping pancakes. Wrapping his arms around him from behind, he nuzzled his neck. “Mornin’, sunshine.” His deep voice rumbled against Link’s ear. “You makin’ me breakfast?” 

“Yep. Trying to make a pre-emptive strike against you roaring through here like a ravenous bear,” Link answered wryly. “I can’t cook much, but I make damn good pancakes.” Turning to plate their breakfasts, he caught sight of Rhett’s attire, or lack thereof. “You just gonna eat in your underwear like a caveman, then?” 

Rhett chuckled. “Buddyroll, you’re gonna have to get used to seein’ this,” gesturing at his long body. “I do pretty much everything in my underwear. These days I only get dressed if I’m going out or someone is coming over.” 

Link raised one eyebrow, eyeing him appraisingly. “Well, I’ve definitely seen worse. Now sit your nekkid self down here and eat while it’s hot,” he swatted Rhett playfully on the behind. “Then we need to hurry up and get ready. I have a surprise for you.” 

Rhett hooked a thumb into the waistband of Link’s pants. “Does that surprise have anything to do with you gettin' back in my bed?” he growled suggestively. 

“As tempting as that sounds,” Link shot back, “we have somewhere to be. Plus, I can hardly move this morning.” He blushed to his hairline; Rhett threw back his head and laughed. 

An hour later, they were showered, nicely dressed, and headed into the Hollywood hills. Link had insisted on blindfolding Rhett, which was met with equal parts glee and alarm; he was excited to see what Link had in store for him, but terrified about his driving. Rhett squeezed Link’s thigh as he drove, trying his best to decipher where they might be going. 

They turned off the road onto a gravel drive, and Link reached for the blindfold. “Open your eyes, Rhett,” he grinned. Rhett shielded his face from the blinding sun, unsure for a moment where he was. Then he knew. 

“Bo, this is the house.” His voice was unsteady. 

“I know,” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist. “I found the realtor’s card in your wallet and called while you were sleeping this morning. I think this house is our future. And I will be standing right beside you.” 

Rhett’s eyes filled with tears. “I love you, Link,” he said, shakily. 

“I love you, too, Rhett,” Link answered, kissing him tenderly. His voice was uneven, too. “Now, let’s go make an offer on our house.”


End file.
